Past meets Present
by bluehero0333
Summary: The seven were in central park relaxing when a blue light engulfed them and were sent to the past. Many secrets are uncovered amongst them when they meet freinds and enemies they didn't want to see again. Also on wattpad under the same username.
1. Blue Lights and Jealousy

**Percy** (11) (his birthday is in august right)

I was sitting and quietly eating my food. I really liked camp half blood don't get me wrong but I missed the Hermes cabin. You probably don't know me but I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, 11 years old and slayer of the minotaur. I had gotten claimed yesterday and Chiron had said that Lord Hades was after me. We were to leave on our quest tomorrow. We as in Annabeth, Grover and I. Everyone was avoiding me like the plaque because of the Hellhound attack.

When people started heading toward the campfire a loud bubbling noise was heard and 7 people fell from the sky and landed in the amphitheater. Looks like they were on Zeus's bad side but, so am I. We all rushed there with ambrosia. I sat under the Poseidon banner and saw they didn't hit the ground. underneath them was a layer of water and wind?

They got up and started talking like rapidly. I could only understand a few words. I knew they were talking in Greek. But it was the other language I couldn't get as much.

After a while they settled down and just realised that they were somewhere else. They approached Chiron but a book and a note fell on a guy that looked like me?

—-

Percy(19)

I was relaxing in central park with the seven. When a blue-golden light absorbed us and we fell out of the sky and were plummeting to the ground me and sparky made a comfortable fall with water and wind.

We then had an intense converse about who the heck did this and whose fault it is. They were all thinking it was me but I realised we were in Camp Half blood. we thought Chiron must have needed us so we walked toward him. A really heavy piece of paper landed on my head and I fell face first. Leo started laughing.

"Dude that was paper," Leo exclaimed. Annabeth would be proud big word right there. Then what surprised me.

"Who are you," Chiron asked.

I was startled surely he remembered me. I was here 2 hours ago. Wise girl picked up the note and a look of realization came to her face.

"I think I have a answer for you," Annabeth replied. "The note answers it," holding up a piece of paper.

 _Dear demigods of the past and future and Chiron. Zeus decided they needed a break before a task comes upon them again. They will be staying with you for a while. Heroes please introduce your self._

 _From the fates and olympian council of the future._

 _P.S Full introductions_

 _P.P.S you don't have to mention you know what Poseidon and Athena_

 _P.P.P.S No killing or maiming_

—-

 **Annabeth** (19)

I was so grateful that I don't have to tell them yet.

We got in a circle and decided to leave me and Percy for last.

(for the intros I'm not doing appearances or said and pretend I said the entire intro kay)

" Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite"

"Jason Grace brother of Thalia and son of Jupiter" Campers started glancing around.

" Leo Bad Boy Supreme Valdez commander of the argo II and son of Hephaestus." Piper bonked his head and Beckenford looked up.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

"Frank Zhang son of Mars," he hugged Hazel and Clarisse looked suprised and tiny. Well compared to 19 year old Clarisse.

"19 year old Annabeth Chase,"

"and 19 year old Percy Jackson."

The note popped up in front of Chiron. "It says you are all minor gods," Chiron questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

Mini Percy looked up. I think Percy just realised he was here.

" How old are you, which school did you blow up and which quest," Percy babbled.

"Um, 11, Nancy and none," mini Percy answered.

I realised Luke was here and started blushing. He was still my brother in my heart. So did Percy since he saw my blush and looked jealous. Piper looked confused.

"Hey Perce why so jealous," rather than replying he was looking at Luke and fingering riptide. It was out in seconds and in sword mode. I ran to him disarmed him and kissed him on the lips to calm him down.

"We're here for a reason seaweed brain calm down, I love you not him okay.I'm not letting you go," I said afterwards. I could tell he was embarrassed so I teased him.

" Not so powerful now are you seaweed brain," I smirked.

" We are so having a spar tomorrow and I'll beat you wise girl," Percy said.

"In your dreams seaweed brain," I said, "Race ya," starting running up the stairs. The rest of the seven followed and we all sat in underneath the Poseidon and Athena banner.

—-

 **So how did you like i. I didn't want to do the typical reading a book one so this is it. Tell me who to bring and don't worry there will be Tartarus drama in this so let me know.**

 **Comment and vote and read. Expect update tomorrow or next week. so Saturdays and Sundays.**

 **Bluehero0333**


	2. Thoughts and Screams of Horror

**Luke**

The new demigods, er sorry the older demigods were quite unsettling. However, what broke my heart was how Annabeth kissed that guy like she didn't care any one was watching. The most annoying thing was, new Annabeth seemed Bi-Polar, one minute she blushes when she sees me then she kisses that random guy. Wait not random guy I think he said he was Percy Jackson. But that could not be him he's a wimp and a pawn of the gods. Kronos was right the gods were useless and didn't care. They didn't even notice I was gone when the lightning bolt was stolen.

Anyways the seven demigods as they introduced were sitting all huddled up. The Piper girl was cuddling with Jupiter's son and was glancing at Silena Beaugeard. The other _Romans_ were hugging while blushing because the Latino elf, Leo perhaps was grinning at them. Annabeth and Percy were sadly kissing like they didn't care the younger campers were here.

Chiron beckoned them to the back they got up worried and followed him. He was talking and laughing at the couple. Annabeth apparently said something because Chiron looked grim but nodded his head. Percy looked like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

 **Percy** (19)

Chiron had asked us to follow him. We walked up to the forbidden forest behind the amphitheater. He asked us to stop kissing in public just in case someone doesn't get a heart attack. Annabeth asked where we would be sleeping. Chiron suggested where we are in our time.

But then I said "Why don't we camp out in my cabin besides mini Percy has to leave for his quest."

Chiron agreed quickly and Annabeth decided to tell him about our situation after the giant war and Tartarus revenge dreams. He nodded in understanding and a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders. Me and Annabeth, sorry Annabeth and I ( I know proper grammar thank you very much) walked back to the rest of the seven and told them about what Chiron had said.

After a lovely campfire we walked to the Poseidon cabin and I claimed my bed out of habit. Just then mini me/ PJ came in. I decided to let him have the bed and I took Tyson's bed while the rest took others. Tomorrow we would help the campers learn and prepare for the war while also trying to get back to our time without the current gods finding out we are here and from the future.

 **Annabeth** (11)

I was waiting for my older self to come here and then we could share adventures and she would give me advice and we'd be besties because sometimes I felt really lonely ever since Luke went on that quest. I was worried especially when I saw that scar on his lip. His Lips , hmm. Wait where did that come from what about Percy. Well he was kind of a Sea weed brain. So no harm done. I waited for 30 minutes. No one came so I took matters in to my hands. I put my Yankees cap on my head and went outside I saw a light on in the Poseidon cabin and saw eight figures. There should only be two. I realized the new demigods would be there. I headed back to my bunk and woke up in a sweat 3 hours later when I heard a blood curling scream but I went back in shock when I recognized it as my own. I ran to the big house and got Chiron but he was already there. The Poseidon cabin, inside Percy was outside with me while the older Percy and other demigods were inside. I wondered what happened when a couple minutes later they became louder waking up the entire camp then they stopped and everyone came outside. Older Annabeth or older me apologised and said that she'll explain tomorrow when she said that older Percy had a look of horror on his face and I thought that he knew what had happened but didn't want to explain. All I knew I had to find it out before I left for the Lightening thief quest. I went to the underground library for obvious reasons to find out and it's sound proof so that I could get some peace and quiet.


	3. A beggining and Drowning

**BOO spoilers in the entire story but a glimpse here. Sorry for the long wait**

 **but I wasn't but I was getting views and I just noticed last night at 11 PM.**

 **Annabeth** (11)

I couldn't find anything that could be so bad I screamed. I never scream at anything and in front of camp, NEVER. All I could get was that it was a post traumatic experience but to what I'll never know unless they're still here after the summer solstice. Anyways I'll have to pack my first time in the outside world in 5 year, Chiron never lets me go anywhere but I've been here forever.

After 10 to 15 minutes I did a mental checklist of my pack. I trekked up hill and saw Chiron with the Jackson kid. We got ready and Luke came to give a pair of Hermes shoes to Percy, who offered them to Grover. He got a pen/sword and I can't help myself but I blushed when Luke came. I also noticed our older versions were in trees looking at us, older me and Percy were glaring at Luke and the shoes while the rest looked confused.

 **Percy** (19)

I was really mad at Luke watching him as mini me left to look for the bolt. When they left he came back he saw me glaring and said

"What's your problem Jackson," he spat out my name.

I simply ignored him but he decided he wanted to spar, "I challenge you to a spar."

"You don't have to Perce," Jason told me but I continued walking. The fight was fairly simple either he's rusty or I got better. We parried for a while, I was on defense he was offense. Tired of making it for long I kicked him at his shins and did the disarming technique and walked off to the beach my mistake there.

When I got there Luke tried finding something I didn't like. He saw I was seated far from the shoreline and started edging me towards it. Either he forget my heritage or is stupid. But he's right I've been wary of water ever since the war with Gaia and Tartarus. I've wasn't going in and he got mad and pushed an unsuspecting Annabeth. The impact was hard and she went far and wasn't resurfacing.

"ANNABETH," I yelled before jumping in and getting to where she fell in within 5 seconds using the water to propel me forward. She was at the bottom and had her eyes closed. No ,no, no this is not happening this way. I shot to the top with her and noticed Chiron was there and almost all of camp. I walked by Luke and said " I hate you even more and the friend in your head," everyone got confused because a tear rolled down my cheek. Jason came trying to comfort me while I took her to the infirmary laid her down and gave C-P-R she fluttered her eyes but went back to before. The Apollo kids I hadn't noticed sprang into action. When they hooked her up to the screen with the lines of your heartbeats I almost fainted it was so close to a straight line. I sat in the chair and started sobbing.

Jason sat next to me and asked, "Why are you so said Perce she'll survive it's Annabeth, a warrior, a fighter, besides she has you to live for."

"I was going to propose today," I answered.

Luke

I walked by the infirmary and stood to see if I could hear anything. But I heard 6 words that crashed my world.

I was going to propose today.

I was going to propose today.

I was going to propose today.

 **Please comment and vote favourite or follow. Remember on Fanfiction and wattpad same username.**

 **-Bluehero0333**

 **Shout out to anyone who can figure out who the blue hero is. Clue from a Rick Riordan book**


	4. Summonings and a Proposal

**Zeus**

I got a surge of power around and it was unusual too powerful. I must execute whatever caused this. I summoned a gold lightning bolt to erupt signaling an emergency meeting. Everyone flashed in and Poseidon asked if anyone else felt the surge of energy. All of us raised our hands and Athena suggested it might be an enemy of ours. We focused the feeling of the surge and summoned the energy source. What appeared surprised us, girl on a stretcher, two boys next to her one of them crying, two girls sparring, one forging something and the last one was cleaning his bow and arrow with a cloth. Most shocking they looked like demigods ages 16-19.

"Who are you," I thundered. They finally realized we were here and all ran in to a circle with the stretcher in between. They spoke in a langue I know but couldn't understand. Latin I realized but they were done their debate.

"Well you should know us but if you don't I'm the thief fast forward 7 years in the future," the boy with greens eyes answered," and these are my friends we're from 2018. Now Apollo can you do me a favor you see you owe me a whole bunch," it appeared he was going to continue but Apollo came and healed the girl. He gave her a demigods amount of ambrosia **(this is for the comment\question I got)** but the guy once again added a very shocking detail,

"Don't worry she's a minor god give as much as you need."

I just realized he was the thief raised my bolt aimed it at him and said," How dare you come on Olympus _thief_ , never enter again."

"One I am not the thief that's just how you know me. Two sure, why not I won't come on Olympus and save your butts from Kronos," Jackson replied.

Insolent boy I was going to strike but he deflected it easily with his blade.

Athena not wanting a fight to occur asked why they were here. Piper the Aphrodite kid as she told us informed that they all are minor gods after the second giant war as rewards and they got transported by the fates.

Hermes serious for once," We 'd send you back but none of us are gods of time and it'll be much harder."

"Why the 6 eldest gods try together with Percy he's the god of time," the baby on steroids suggested.

At the end of the meeting the girl woke up and Jackson ran to her and kissed her and I had to look away. My son snickered and coughed making the couple blush. He told her that they would be leaving at the end of the Lightning thief quest.

 **Percy (No more mini Percabeth since they're on the quest)**

Athena pulled me away before left.

"Are you dating my daughter sea spawn?" She interrogated.

"Yes and for about 3 and a half years and hopefully something more hopefully," I answered showing her the ring box before walking back.

When we flashed back home or camp Chironj was frantic," The stretcher and patient are missing." But then he noticed Annabeth in my arms.

We had archery when he dismissed us after we explained the situation to him. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I sat in the stands. I glared as Luke walked past. After a long planned afternoon we had dinner we used table 3 for all of us. Me and Annabeth also gave Silena and Beckenford a hug before eating sadly and fortunately it's not Friday no Capture the Flag. Finally the Camp Fire.

I talked to Chiron and he agreed and I asked Will if I could sing a song he passed me the mike and I sang a song for Annabeth.

 **(Steal my girl 1D)**  
 _She been my queen  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things,  
We dream the same dreams,  
Alright (alright)_

 _I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mom calls me 'love',  
Her dad calls me 'son',  
Alright (alright)_

 _I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na_

 _She belongs to me_

 _[Liam Payne:]  
Kisses like cream,  
Her walk is so mean  
And every jaw drop  
When she's in those jeans,_

 _I don't exist  
If I don't have her  
The sun doesn't shine,  
The world doesn't turn,  
Alright (alright)_

 _But I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

 _She knows, she knows  
That I've never let her down before  
She knows, she knows  
That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na_

 _She belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
(She belongs to me, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na_

 _She belongs to me._

I got down on one knee was looking at Annabeth

"Annabeth you've been my best friend forever, the one who saves me when I'm being heroic and almost die. The person I love more than life itself, the only person I remembered at the wolf house, who I fell in to Tartarus for. The one who I want to spend my life with so, Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

I got a little scared because she was quiet for a long time but then she said, "No, Percy…"

 **I was going to stop here but don't want to be evil.**

"No Percy why did you ever even think to ask the question when you know the answer," Annabeth said slowly coming closer. Everyone was shocked except for Luke who had a smirk on his traitorous face. But when she got to me she said," Obviously Seaweed Brain YES!" She came in to a kiss that I deepened then ended and put on her perfect engagement ring. Although I saw Luke falter his smile but oh well this was my moment.


End file.
